Romano x Fairy Reader Fairytale
by Pirate Iggy
Summary: Romano was in the forest to clear his mind from his brother and everyone else. That is when Romano meets Reader. And, she is a... Fairy!


Another story and this is not the first story I made in dA. If this is your first to read my story, and you have a dA acc, my name there is VOCLAOID-Magnet.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A person was walking deep in the woods. He wanted to be alone. Alone from the world. He was tired of people giving attention to his little brother than him.

He was just randomly walking around in the woods, not caring if he gets lost. No one would even care or no one would even notice that he was gone. He was tearing up from thinking that, so he quickly wiped his eyes, not knowing that someone was watching him.

When he heard a _'swoosh'_, he looked around curiously. After looking around, he just shrugged and continued walking. Again, he heard a sound and he was annoyed at that. He growled and encircled his mouth to make the sound louder.

"Whoever you are! Come out!" He yelled.

Then, a girl with (length and color) hair showed herself from her hiding spot which is behind a tree. The person brought down his hands to his sides and stared at the girl with wide eyes, obviously mesmerized by her.

She had these kind of elf ears, and she had wings that were drooping and she was soaking wet. _'She's a... Fairy? I thought they weren't real. Well, that's because of that Brit.'_ the man thought. She was the same height as a human. The man was completely drenched, which he didn't know that it was already raining.

She was wearing a strapless white dress and she was barefoot. The man walked towards her, each step made the girl step backwards.

"I will not hurt you." He said. "What is your name?"

"My name is _." She said in a calm and scared voice.

"My name is Lovino." He said.

"Why are you out here? People don't like coming here because they are scared of us." She said scared.

"I was just walking here in the woods to clear my head a bit." Lovino said.

"I think you should head home now." She said.

"Why?" Lovino asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Us fairies, are scared of you humans. We don't like them one bit. Well, except for that man named Arthur Kirkland." She said.

"That bastard." He muttered.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said. "Aren't fairies supossed to be small?"

"Not really. Some us fairies are small and some are the same size as humans." She calmly said.

Thunder roared, making the both of them jump a little. _ was scared, not because of the human, but because she might fall in love with the human. That's what fairies are never supossed to do.

She can't fly because she is soaking wet. Lovino saw this and held her hand, causing her to have a tint of pale pink on her face.

"Let's find some shelter." Lovino said and started running around.

_ was looking around as well, until she saw something. A cave. She stopped, making Lovino stop and look at her. She kept on staring at the cave and then she pointed at it. Lovino stared at it, can't clearly see it properly of the dark sky.

_ now took Lovino's hand and started running there. Lovino was a little startled at first when she pulled him, but then started running as well.

When they reached the cave, they both sat down. Lovino was at the right side, leaning on the cave's wall, while _ was on the left, doing the same thing as Lovino.

They were panting from running, but soon caught back their breath. _ is happy for meeting another human other than Arthur Kirkland. She then looked at Lovino and saw him fast asleep.

She smiled and yawned. After a while, she soon then fell asleep. Lovino faked falling asleep just to see her angelic face. He then crawled beside her and kissed her forehead. Lovino sat down and moved a little farther to be able to make her head lie down on his lap. His rare smile showed and then he quicky fell asleep.

Sunlight brightened the dark cave, hitting the girl's eyes. She squinted them, not used to the light. After a while, she then got used to the light and looked around. She did not see Lovino at his old spot, but she noticed something soft on the side of her head.

Sitting up, she noticed that her head was lying down on Lovino's lap. _'How'd that happen? He was just in front of me yesterday.'_ she thought. Then, Lovino soon then woke up. He stretched and then looked at _.

He blushed, thinking that she already knew that she was lying down on his lap. He looked away and coughed into his hand, catching the girl's attention.

"How did my head get layed on your lap?" She asked.

_'Shit. That was a bad idea.'_ Lovino thought.

He looked at her, his face the same color as a tomato.

"Well, your neck might hurt from your position last night, so I went beside you and layed your head on my lap." Lovino said and laughed nervously.

She blinked her eyes multiple times then smiled. "Thank you~ It would hurt if my position was like that."

Lovino stare at her wide eyes, thinking that she bought it. She then stood up and extended her hand for him to hold. He held her hand gently and stood up. He duested the back of his pants and the both of them walked out of the cave, talking a little on the way.

That's how they both became friends.

TIME SKIP

Years. They have been friend for years. Meaning, Lovino came here everyday, if he can't, he tells _ earlier that he can't come because of some things.

Both of them fell in love with each other, without them knowing, of course. It would take the both of them a lot of courage just to confess. But, _'s time staing here won't be too long.

Because of _ having a human friend, the elders knew about it but they accepted their friendship like they did to Arthur.

But, the elders also knew about _ falling in love with a human, and that is not what they can accept. How they knew about it? They could feel it, also of her actions when she is with him.

The elders told them they would move away, to another forest, where they can't be bothered by any human. They would move away in one week, that's how much time they are able to give her to tell him.

One week came fast. She doesn't have the courage to tell him about her love for him and that they are leaving. Lovino soon came at the last day. That was when they are already leaving.

Lovino walked happily through the woods, remembering each turn by heart. Soon, he reached where they would always meet, a field full of wild flowers.

He didn't see _ anywhere, making him more depressed. He then spotted her. She was trudging her way to the middle of the field, her head bowing down.

"_!" Lovino yelled.

_ looked back, with tears in her eyes. She smiled happily and flew her way towards him. She hugged him tightly, crying on his shirt. The elders and other fairies watching them with watery eyes.

Lovino pulled away from her hug and cupped her face, wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes with hi thumb.

"Where are you going?" Lovino asked, his voice cracking.

"We are leaving." She said, tears still falling down.

"What? Why?" Lovino said, his tears falling.

"Because I fell in love with a human, and we are not allowed to do that." She said, he own voice cracking as well.

Lovino stared at her, and then looked at the other fairies. They were crying, including the elders. One of the elders, wiped away her tears and then motioned for him to confess and kiss her.

Lovino blushed and nodded, not knowing how he understood that. He then brought her face up and then smiled, tears still falling down.

"Ti amo. I love you so, so much." He said and kissed her.

The fairies were clapping and crying tears of joy. _ then pulled away, out of breath. She smiled at him and hugged him, placing her chin on Lovino's shoulder.

"I love you too, Lovino." She said, barely a whisper.

"Well, if you love each other that much, we would turn you into a human." Rose, one of the elders, said.

_ stopped hugging Lovino and looked at her.

"You would really do that?" She asked happily.

"But, of course we would. You love each othr so much that we thought about it and agreed on it." Rose said. "Now, you drink this and you will be a human. You would still be in your regular body, but your wings would disappear and your ears would change."

She gave a bottle with yellow liquid inside, and _ stared at it. She gulped and opened the bottle. She drank it and then a puff of yellow smoke appeared. Lovino and the other fairies started coughing and then the smoke disappeared.

There she was. She was now a human, but still wearing the same dress. She thanked the elders and the they soon lived back in the forest. _ was staying at Lovino and his little brother Feliciano's house.

_This is a beautiful Fairytale about two couples. The boy, being a human and the girl, being a fairy. A beautiful fairy that caught the boys attention, forming a beautiful love between the both of them. Then, the girl became human, making the boy very happy. Then, they had a family. Thus, making this a beautiful Fairytale to be told to other fairies._

THE END 


End file.
